unexpected
by queenofpoisons
Summary: She doesn't plan on having Isaac comfort her, nor does she intend on becoming friends with him. She definitely doesn't expect to fall in love with him. {Corsaac}


She still has nightmares. She doesn't tell anyone, nor does she want anyone to know. Except Isaac. Isaac knows. And maybe Derek. She's not sure but she thinks that sometimes he hears her crying and whimpering in her sleep. In the morning he just gives her funny looks and he wants to ask whether she's okay or not – but he doesn't say anything. Neither of them do. She's thankful that they don't.

Isaac helps her sleep – she learns that a couple of weeks ago.

She also learns that Isaac makes a very comfortable pillow and that sometimes he talks in his sleep. He sometimes mumbles things about his mom; that's on his good days. On his bad ones, he will whimper like she does and she soon learns that she's not the only one who has nightmares either. It doesn't take her long to figure out what his are about.

But for some reason she brings it up anyways.

When Cora sees his face she immediately regrets asking him about it. She's not why he tells her but he does. He tells her everything about what his father used to do to him. _"He didn't used to always hit me," _he says quietly with a sombre look on his face. She doesn't say much, she only listens and quips in every now and again.

They spend the rest of the day reminiscing and sharing memories with each other. Cora soon realises that they're more similar than she had thought. Both extremely broken and they want the same thing – a family. And she also thinks that maybe Lahey isn't so bad after all.

For the next two days she sleeps okay, but she still manages to wake up in the middle of the night. Not because of nightmares though. It's because a certain blue eyed, curly haired, tall beta keeps running through her mind. Cora finds that she can't stop thinking about him and she doesn't like that. Cora Hale doesn't think about anyone, especially not blue eyed betas. But she has to admit that he is pretty attractive and she does like him more than the others.

She eventually falls asleep at 4am, but he's still in her thoughts as she dreams of him that night.

In the morning she finds that she can barely look Isaac in the eye when he greets her with a 'good morning'. Looking down to hide the blush that she feels creeping up her neck, she mumbles a soft good morning. She knows he can hear her because of his super wolf hearing. She just hopes he doesn't pay any attention to her increasing heartbeat. He doesn't say anything about it.

Cora also swears that she hears another increased heart beat. She's sure that it's not Derek's.

That night she wakes up in cold sweat and screaming. Within seconds Isaac's rushing into her room, ignoring everything she had told both Derek and him about not going into her room without her permission. He engulfs her with his arms and suddenly she feels a lot smaller than him.

She cries. She cries and cries until his shirt is soaked. Even when she's stopped he doesn't release her. Not yet. They sit in the dark at 2am quietly whilst he rubs soothing circles on her back. She doesn't mind it at all.

Like she had expected, she sleeps peacefully that night.

When she wakes, she notices that Isaac is gone but he leaves her a note. It says:

_I hope you're feeling better. _

She just about manages to make it out. She decides that his handwriting is terrible but cute – terribly cute.

She doesn't see him that day. All day she finds that she has this weird empty feeling. She doesn't know what it is. That's what she tells herself anyways. Truth is, she knows but she doesn't want to admit it to herself. Cora Hale doesn't crush on people, especially people like Isaac Lahey. Besides, they'll be a terrible match. That's what she keeps telling herself.

She knows it's not entirely true though.

A week later he's gone. Derek lashed out on his beta and kicked Isaac out. As much as she wanted to stop him, she knew she couldn't change Derek's mind so she just let him go. He doesn't even say goodbye. No note. Nothing.

Cora can't help but feel a little hurt.

The nights without him are hard. She goes back to comforting herself but she finds it harder than before. She had gotten used to Isaac's warmth and his hands rubbing comforting circles on her back. She had gotten used to curling up against Isaac. Legs tangling with each other, heartbeats synchronising with each other, his soft whispering into her hair. All those things were things she had gotten used to. Those were the things she missed.

She hates him. It's a complete lie but she keeps telling herself that she hates him. She hates him for leaving. But there's something else she hates him for. She hates him for making her fall in love with him. It took Cora a while but she finally accepted the fact that she, Cora Elizabeth Hale, has fallen head over heels for Isaac Lahey. She can't help but wonder how long it'll take her to admit that to him.

It's days until she sees Isaac. After listening to Derek pester her about school, she decides to enrol. A normal life for her would be good so he says. She wonders what good school would do her when her life is obviously the furthest from normal it could get but she doesn't voice it out. If anything she thinks school would only make her feel less normal. It has been 6 years since she's been to school.

The first person she seeks out when she arrives is obviously the curly haired beta. He's the only one that she can call friend.

It's 8:30am and that's too early for jealously but she can't avoid feeling it when she sees Isaac talking to a pretty blonde girl who's obviously flirting with him. It disgusts her and it makes her want to throw up. It also makes her smile a little when she notices Isaac doesn't flirt back. He's polite and pretends to be interested in what she's saying; he isn't interested in her.

Something within her snaps though. The wolf within her doesn't like that someone wants what she's already claimed. Before she knows it, she's strutting towards them and pulls Isaac by the lapels of his leather jacket and kisses him. It's completely crazy and she's taking a huge leap, she knows that, but she doesn't care. All Cora's focused on is that he's kissing her back.

Maybe school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Jeesh, it's been a while since I've posted anything on here. This was just something I came up with. I couldn't really think of an appropriate ending note so sorry if the ending's a little meh. Also, I haven't read through this yet so I do apologise if there are any mistakes (which I bet there are a ton). I hope you enjoyed this! There needs to be more Corsaac! The sorrows of shipping a non-canon ship :(**

**Reviews and favourites make me happy~ They may also inspire me to write more Corsaac :D **


End file.
